olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
Hades is the god of the underworld. His weapon is the Helmet of Invisibility. Appearance Hades has long grey hair and a long grey beard. His face is covered in purplish tattoos. His eyes are black. His attire consists of a long grey tunic and a large, multi-colored cape that wraps around his entire body. History Hades was the first-born child of Kronos and Rhea. After he was born, he was swallowed by Kronos. Later, he was freed by Zeus and joined him in the battle against Kronos. Once Kronos was gone, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades didn't know who would become the king of the Olympians. Zeus decided it would be fair if they drew sticks. Whoever got the smallest stick would become king of the underworld. Hades drew the smallest stick, thus he became the ruler of the dead. Powers & Abilities As one of the Big Three, Hades has the ultimate powers a god can possess. They are rivaled only by those of his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon. Indeed, Hades is so powerful, that when Percy first meets him in The Lightning Thief, he begins to feel very submissive right away, and has to fight the urge to follow Hades' every order, as well as a strong desire to curl up and sleep at Hades' feet. In The Last Olympian, Hades plays a key role in overwhelming his father Kronos' huge army. * Geokinesis: As the God of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over all the earth and stones, as well as the walls of the Underworld, Erebos. He has the same geokinetic abilities as Nico and Hazel, only to a much more infinite level. ** Subterranean Navigation: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hades is shown to be skilled in navigating under the earth, even before he became the Lord of the Underworld. Hence, Hades was able to lead his siblings in and out of Tartarus itself via a complex network of Underworld tunnels. ** Earthquake Generation: When Percy infuriates him in The Lightning Thief, Hades generates a massive earthquake that shakes his huge throne room, and is felt miles above him, in Los Angeles, devastating the city. * Ferrokinesis: As the God of Wealth, Hades can sense and summon any quantity of precious metals and jewels from under the ground, as well as manipulate them. As a result, Hades is the richest Olympian of all. As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hades' palace has several magnificent halls made entirely of pure gold and silver, decorated with bouquets of flowers made of precious metals and jewels. A very impressed Persephone admits to never having seen "such dazzling wealth" even on Mount Olympus itself, since whatever she could destroy in a tantrum, Hades could instantly replace with something even better. In The Last Olympian, Hades offered to build a pure golden palace for his lover, Maria di Angelo. Hence, Hades is often referred to as "The Rich One." * Necromancy: As the God of the Dead and the Lord of the Underworld, Hades has divine authority and absolute control over the deceased. Hades' nickname "The Hospitable One" is a reference to him always having room in the Underworld for one more soul. ** Power Over the Undead: Hades can reanimate skeletons, call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for him (with him even threatening to unleash a massive zombie apocalypse in The Lightning Thief and Percy Jackson's Greek Gods), destroy Skeleton Warriors, and put them to sleep. He can also silence dead souls with a gesture, and physically take hold of ghosts. ** Metamorphosis: Hades can capture and release living souls in a blast of yellow flames, shown when he abducted Sally Jackson in The Lightning Thief. ** Death Curses: Hades is also able to place curses on the living. While he is unable to kill people before the Fates decree its time, he can prevent a person's soul from ever leaving their body, as he did with the Oracle. This will mean that a person's body will eventually turn to dust with age and their soul will be lost forever. ** Death Sense: As the God of the Dead, Hades can sense when a person is dying and when their soul is being judged in the Underworld. He can also sense people's life auras. ** Death-Force Manipulation: Hades could kill or manipulate death forces to his will and since he was the God of the Underworld. * Osteokinesis: As the God of the Dead, Hades can summon and telekinetically control numerous bones at once. * Cryokinesis (limited): when the God of the Dead appears before Hazel in The House of Hades, he generates an aura of intense cold, which causes "frost to creep across the rocks and grass." * Infernal Monster Lordship: Hades has absolute control over countless ferocious monsters native to his realm, such as Cerberus, the Hellhounds, the Furies, the Keres, the Oneiroi, and various daimons, along with many others. Hence, Hades would send a huge infernal army after Thalia during her journey to camp, and later summon his numerous forces to fight those of Kronos in The Last Olympian. * Umbrakinesis: As the God of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over shadows and darkness - the same as his children, but his are tremendously powerful in comparison. ** Darkness Generation: He can shoot solid bolts of darkness, and surround enemies into pitch black clouds of lightless space. ** Darkness Shields: He can solidify shadows into virtually impenetrable shields, which are strong enough to deflect even Zeus' thunderbolts. ** Darkness Absorption and Dissipation: He can absorb and dissipate shadows with his Stygian Ironweapons. ** Imperceptibility: He can use shadows to cover himself in darkness to become invisible. While wearing his Helm of Darkness, Hades can pass through walls and melt into shadows, not be touched, seen or heard by anyone, even other Olympian gods, Titans, or Giants. ** Shadow Travel: Using shadows, he is able to travel anywhere he wants at incredible speeds. * Dark Infernal Pyrokinesis: Hades has absolute control over black hellfire, which is considerably more destructive than normal flames, as it turns whatever it touches into liquid. He can conjure it and propel it from his hands. * Hypnokinesis: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, it is revealed that Hades has complete mastery over the Oneiroi (Dream Spirits). He used them to spread the word that all of the dead needed to take a coin with them to gain passage onto Charon's boat. * Induced Terror: With his Helm of Darkness, Hades can radiate death and terror to an incredible degree. In The Last Olympian Kronos' entire army tried to flee from him in terror, and only Kronos's authority allowed them to somewhat keep their ranks. Even though the Helm's power wasn't directed at him, when Percy looked at it, he still felt as if it was reaching into the darkest corner of his mind and pulling out the things he was most afraid of and his closely guarded secrets, making him want to "crawl into a hole and hide". Grover claims that when utilized at full power, the Helm's aura of ineffable deadly terror is so intense, that it can easily unhinge people's minds and stop their heartbeats, which, according to Grover, is why most rational beings fear the dark. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hades' Helm is shown to be powerful enough to scare even Zeus and Poseidon simultaneously, to the point that both of them paled and started to sweat with fear. Hades used the Helm during the Titanomachy against the Titans directly with great success, often breaking enemy ranks and causing them to flee into traps. It is implied in The Lightning Thief that Hades can generate intense terror even without the Helm, since the mathematics teacher at Yancy Academy had a nervous breakdown before Alecto arrived. * Transfiguration: As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hades was forced to turn the Oceanid Leuke into a poplar tree. * Shapeshifting: As seen in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hades is quite skilled at shapeshifting, though he hardly ever utilizes this ability. He has transformed into an eagle (while escaping from Kronos' palace on Mount Othrys) and a bat (while sneaking into Tartarus' maximum-security zone with his siblings). * Chain Manipulation: Hades could manipulate the Claws of Hades with high precision and proficiency. He could teleport the claws, attacking people over long distances and at high speed, as well cover whole areas with his chains. * Immortality: Like all Gods, Hades was immortal, and could not be slain by mortal means. * Invisibility: * Invulnerability: Hades was invincible to certain forms of attacks, all mortal weapons, and able to take significant amounts of force. * Power Bestowal: Followers of Hades are granted a fraction of Lord Hades' powers and become Warriors that literally fight with Spirit. They are capable of using their abilities to steal life force from others and emit dangerous elemental attacks that target the Soul of another enemy. Followers of Hades can also use teleportation to surprising his enemies and can also use stealth to become invisible or become spirits to protect themselves temporarily. They are capable of summoning a few hands of Hades to aid them in battle. Due to Hades granting these powers they should be able to replicate them (some of which they did) on a smaller scale. * Soul Removal: Hades, using the Claws of Hades, could remove the soul of any living being: mortals, beasts, fellow gods and even Titans. ** Soul Absorption/Soul Empowerment: Every removed soul can be absorbed by the user of the Claws of Hades, bestowing certain abilities on the user or increase their power. This allowed Hades to become more powerful, with every taken soul. ** Soul Materialization: Hades was able to summon souls to attack his enemies, fighting for him. This ability was even more outspoken, when he used the claws, as he could use it to summon the souls of powerful monster, utilizing their abilities briefly. * Regeneration: Hades possessed great regenerative powers. * Superhuman Agility: Despite his appearance, Hades is quite agile, being able to scale down Olympus with his Claws alone and being able to back-flip over Titans who are taller than Modern Day Sky Scrapers with no effort. * Superhuman Durability:: Hades should have a similar level of durability that Ares possesses, he also recovered from one of Atlas' Earthquake attacks with no injuries. * Superhuman Stamina:: Hades showed no sign of fatigue in his battle with Kratos or during the the battles with the Titans. * Superhuman Strength: As a God, Hades has super strength, his strength is incredible, able to overpower Titans with ease. * Telekinesis: Hades possessed great telekinesis. * Teleportation: Hades could teleport from Olympus, the Underworld and to mortal world. * Omnilingualism: Hades, as an Olympian God, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones.